1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivotable seat structure for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional bicycle includes a seat, two bending tubes each fixed on the bottom of the seat and each fixed to a seat clamp which is fixed to a seat post, thereby fixing the seat to the seat post. When a chamber is contained under the seat for storing articles, a user will have to detach the seat from the seat post to expose the chamber by using tools due to the seat being fixed on the seat post, thereby easily incurring inconvenience to the user.